Touki (movie)
:Not to be confused with Kamen Rider Touki (series). is a Kamen Rider in the Kamen Rider Hibiki movie Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki. He gave up his real name and became Oni with the name Touki (トウキ). Touki bears a resemblance to the present day Kamen Rider Zanki. History Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki He is a Buddhist monk who spends his days praying at a local temple until Asumu and his group come upon him. Kabuki called him an idiot for always praying. Ibuki revealed that the monk was called Touki and had practised Buddhism before becoming an Oni, but Kabuki scoffed at the notion of Buddhism. Kabuki decided to test him and threw a large rock at the praying monk, but it was stopped mid-air and sent back at Kabuki who fell backwards. Touki stood up and asked if he saw his ability of the mind. If they trained, such a thing would be easy for them as well. He then said it was time to go and Kabuki asked where. Touki replied that he just had heard Buddha's voice saying it was the time for battle and that they were offering a girl to the Makamou. Douji and Hime asked for the sacrifice. The Douji and Hime flew to the altar and knocked the Kago apart, but when they removed the sacrifice's shroud, they were shocked to see it was Ibuki. The Oni told them Hitoe was not coming and that they should go to the afterlife. The Douji and Hime backed of as he transformed into his Oni form. Kabuki and Touki ran up to his side, and told the Makamou that they would defeat them. They transformed into their Oni forms and stared approaching the Douji and Hime. The Makamou became furious and uses their powers to cause explosions around the Oni. Asumu, Hitoe, Tobei and the villagers watches in despair as the Oni faced overwhelming powers. In the end, Touki used his blizzard technique which forced the Douji and Hime to retreat. The Orochi then attacked them and they were easily overpowered. Ibuki fired his Ongekikan at the Makamou but the Orochi was unphased and sent a fire blast at them which undid their transformations. They were forced to retreat which despaired the onlookers. Kabuki and Ibuki thought they might have a chance to defeat Orochi now and asked Asumu and the women to take them to their village. When they arrived, Tobei agreed to switch Hitoe out with Ibuki in order to draw out the Douji and Hime. The plan was however a failure, as the strength of the Orochi easily overpowered the three Oni. Asumu followed Kabuki, Touki and Ibuki as they talked about how they had underestimated the Orochi. Kabuki stopped and asked if it really was okay to leave the villagers with the Makamou. Touki said that it could not be helped as they were lacking in power. Suddenly Kirameki came flying on a kite, and thanked them for waiting on him. He was enthusiastic to defeat some Makamou but Ibuki told him that they had already lost to it. It was a let-down for Kirameki who had been on his way as soon as he heard that Oni were gathering. He said they should try again as it would go well with him there. Kabuki agreed but Touki was opposed as Kirameki was a coward. Kirameki became nervous as Ibuki asked what Touki meant. The monk told him of how he had fought an Ittanmomen with him in the past, and Kirameki had run away in the middle of the battle. He tried to make an excuse so Touki asked why he never came back, but the Oni said he simply got lost. Kabuki got tired of their squabble and said it was enough, as it nevertheless was better that he was there with them now. Kirameki agreed and said they should gather more members. Kabuki exclaimed it was time to fight again. Asumu followed Kabuki, Ibuki, Touki and Kirameki to where he accidentally bumped into several who became angry and tossed him aside. A woman tried to stand up for Asumu but was hit as well. Just as they said they were going to skin Asumu, they were doused in water and Asumu got a bucket on his head. An unknown man challenged the Rōnin and easily defeated them. He disappeared before Asumu was able to get the bucket of his head, and the woman came back to see if he was alright. He lost track of the Oni and returned home in defeat. Eventually Kabuki came back with several more Oni such as Nishiki, Habataki and Todoroki. Asumu ran in to the communal house and was happy to see that they had returned. Kabuki was happy and said that they would be able to win this time with so many comrades. The village leaders continued to protest, but stopped when Kabuki, Kirameki and Touki glared at them. The villagers changed subject and headed out to find Hitoe and proceed with the sacrifice. The seven Oni were sitting in the community house in the evening when the villagers had lit fire to the house. The villagers yelled at them to come out which they did after breaking down the doors. Tobei tried to stop the villagers and yelled at them for what they had done. Asumu and Hinako watched as the house burned down. The next morning the house was all burnt down and the villagers had armed themselves against the Oni. Kabuki demanded to know why they had intended by burning them alive. One villager told him the Oni were killers, and several more agreed. Tobei stood in between and said the ones who lit the fire were the killers and demanded to know what the villagers meant. They revealed that several villagers had been attacked by an Oni, and Hitoe had seen it all. They also found a weapon at the scene and threw the Ongekisankaku on the ground. Ibuki recognised it as Nishiki's weapon, and the Oni did agree that it was his weapon. Asumu asked what was going on as Nishiki said someone had stolen his weapon. Nishiki would steal, but never kill people. The villagers called him a liar and said they were an enemy of the humans, just like the Makamou. Kirameki yelled at them when suddenly he was forced to deflect a bamboo spear. Another villager stabbed him in the leg, and the other villagers started attacking the Oni. Touki was stabbed, and Nishiki was cut which made him angry and he started to punch the attackers. Kabuki told him to stop and reminded him of their duty to not hurt humans. The villagers started throwing rocks at them while telling them to leave. Hinako and Tobei tried to stop the villagers, but Kirameki and Touki had had enough and were going to punish them. The villagers became frightened and Nishiki started approaching them in anger. The three were stopped by the other Oni, and Kabuki reminded them that they were not allowed to hurt the humans. All seven Oni transformed and started attacking each other. Asumu was trying to tell them to stop fighting, but it fell on deaf ears. Suddenly Hibiki came riding on a horse and rode straight into the fight, blocking everyone. He wondered what was wrong with them and jokingly said he got lost on a walk and ended up there. Hibiki greeted Asumu when he saw the boy. Kazue suddenly came running and told Asumu that Hitoe's condition was getting worse. The group of Oni then break up and head their own ways, but before doing so, Todoroki returns Hibiki's tuning fork and Disc Animals to him. Asumu then shows up with the other Oni who are there to help Hibiki, Nishiki and Touki came running as well, while the former said he would atleast dream of the treasure he had been promised, and the latter said he heard Buddha's voice saying it was time for battle. Todoroki and Ibuki then arrived and together they all joined in a circle around Asumu and Hitoe. Todoroki said he would have to fight for the humans after all, and Ibuki said it was something they had to do. The Makamou charged and a full out battle ensued. One after another they defeated the Ninja Makamou, as well as the Douji and Hime. One after another the Oni defeated the Ninja Makamou, so the Douji and Hime went to deal with the Oni one on one. The Hime faced of against Touki and used her superior speed to strike at the Oni. Touki was however able to defeat the Hime by paralysing it with his Ongekikou and smashing her to bits with his Ongekikanabō. Hibiki told Asumu and Hitoe to run away when he suddenly stood face to face with the young lady. Asumu watched as the lady turned into the Makamou, Hitotsumi and it engaged in battle with Hibiki. Hitotsumi suddenly disappeared but a giant version of his arm appeared and snatched Hibiki away. The six Oni went to help Hibiki and together they managed to defeat Hitotsumi. The Oni lined up on the beach as the Makamou was destroyed, when Orochi suddenly started shooting fireballs at them. Hibiki used his Snow white Ape Disc Animal which wrestled with the Makamou. As the Disc Animal grabbed a hold of the Orochi, Hibiki brandished Takeshi's blade and jumped at the Makamou. He was however knocked aside and the blade flew into the water. The other Oni came to his aide as the Orochi started shooting fireballs at them. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Touki appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai, but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War. The World of Kuuga Kamen Rider Touki with the other Riders appears when Natsumi remember her dream of the Rider War ,the dream ends shock of fists between Decade and Kuuga . The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Touki is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Touki is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Other Game appearances Masked Rider Expansion Kamen Rider Touki appears as a playable character in this trading card game with other Kamen Rider Kamen Rider Heisei-Era , Showa-Era,super sentai,Metal Heroes and other Heroes. Oni Form Touki Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 8 shakuKamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. (approx. 242.4 cm., one say 239 cm.Top Trumps: Kamen Rider card: TR-035.) *'Rider Weight': 51 kan (approx. 191.3 kg., one say 190 kg.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 30 t. *'Kicking Power': 30 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. Oni of Hokkaido representative with motif of polar bear. Uses the attribute of ice, his body color is white and the hands are light blue, and have black chest armor. His forehead has a golden bear face instead of the Oni's face. Appearances:Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki , Decade Episodes 1 , 2, 31 Equipment Devices *Henshin Onsa: A tuning fork transformation device. *Ongekikou: A taiko buckle. *Disk Animals: Touki's disk-like support robots. Weapons *Meitō - Onsaken: The Henshin Onsa's sword form. *Ongekikanabō - Rettō: A gong stick Ongeki Weapon. Attacks Kamen Rider Touki is capable to using various incantations and spells through meditation. Ongeki Finisher *'Ongeki Ō - Ichigeki Dotō' (音撃殴・一撃怒涛, lit. "Sound Attack Beat: One Shot"): Touki's Ongeki Finisher , Touki takes the Ongekikanabō Rettō and hits his Ongekikou with him on the side, creating a wave of light blue circle-shaped energy. This is done several times before the enemy is defeated. finishtouki.JPG|Touki Ongeki Ō - Ichigeki Dotō Behind the Scenes Potrayal Touki is portrayed by Kenji Matsuda (松田 賢二 Matsuda Kenji), who also portrayed Zaomaru Zaitsuhara in the same series. As Kamen Rider Touki, his suit actors are Kefi Abrikh (ケフィ アブリック Kefi Abrick). Conception Notes *Kamen Rider Touki is portrayed by Kenji Matsuda, who also portrayed Kamen Rider Zanki in the television series. The series itself pokes fun at this by having Asumu Adachi mistake Touki for Zanki in an after-credits ad for the movie. *In fact, Kamen Rider Touki's polar bear motif is based on Japanese baseball team ' mascot, the bear. *in Kamen Rider Decade Episode 19, Kamen Rider Ouja is seen in the World of Hibiki with a diferent version of Ongekikanabō - Rettō. Appearances * Kamen Rider Hibiki **''Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki'' **''Kamen Rider Hibiki: Seven Ogres'' * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 1: Rider War **Episode 2: The World of Kuuga **Episode 31/Finale: The Destroyer of Worlds Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Hibiki Characters